


Aeternum

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Which is why he nearly bursts into tears when Minho gets down on one knee in the middle of dinner. “I couldn’t wait until the end of dinner,” there’s a wide smile on his lips and his eyes are shining, “Jinki, will you be mine?”





	

Jinki has always thought that Minho was too selfless for his own good.

Minho is the type of man to give his last dollar to someone that needed it more, to share his lunch with anyone that did not have their own. Minho is the type of man to offer his house, his room, his clothes if it can make someone else’s day better.

And Jinki always teases him about it, asks about what stray he’s picked up today (Minho is so weak for stray kittens and puppies with big eyes and dirty faces) and who has he saved this time. Minho always just smiles wide and innocent at Jinki and lifts up the little bundle of fur in his suit jacket, and Jinki gets the bowls and pet food out and ready while Minho takes their newest pet to get washed.

Jinki doesn’t mind Minho’s selflessness, not really. Not unless it’s about their money - then it’s a problem. And even then, Minho is just so...sweet that Jinki can’t stay mad. Not when Minho comes home on random days with flowers because _I thought of you_ or takes them to dinner because _why not?_ Minho is...the best boyfriend Jinki could ever ask for, and Jinki thinks he would not mind spending the rest of his life with him.

Which is why he nearly bursts into tears when Minho gets down on one knee in the middle of dinner. “I couldn’t wait until the end of dinner,” there’s a wide smile on his lips and his eyes are shining, “Jinki, will you be mine?”

Of course, Jinki says yes.

They prepare for the wedding fairly quickly; they leave the planning to Jinki’s younger brother’s girlfriend (Gwiboon takes care of it all without even breaking a sweat, and her hair remains perfectly sleek in its shoulder length bob) and spend the months leading up to the wedding going on dates and being together. They make plans to move to the country, to start their own family (a girl, a boy and a dog is what they’ve decided on) and start over. Minho’s new ritual is to kiss Jinki’s engagement ring every night before they go to sleep - after he kisses Jinki, of course.

Their wedding is just a few weeks away and they’re walking hand in hand on the way to get ice cream (there’s just something about going out together to get ice cream, Minho says when Jinki reminds him that they already have ice cream). Minho stops because he smells something and when Jinki inhales deep, he smells it too: fire. And Jinki’s heart sinks because he knows what Minho is thinking.

“I’ll just call 911, come _on_ , Minho. Please.”

Minho turns to him, a troubled frown cutting a slash across his face and he shakes his head. “I have to at least _see_.”

Jinki _sighs_ because he already knows Minho well enough to know that _I’ll just see_ never means just that. But he allows himself to be pulled around the corner and - there is a house on fire, and there are no fire trucks there yet. Minho tenses and Jinki tugs on his wrist, already tearing up.

“Minho, _no_. I’m going to call-”

“What if there’s kids inside, Jinki? What if the firefighters don’t make it on time? I have to save-”

“I don’t need a hero, Minho. I need a _husband_ ,” Jinki’s voice cracks on the last word and he looks down at the engagement ring on Minho’s finger, “I _need_ you, Minho. I need you and our son, our daughter, they need you too. My future needs you in it, Minho.”

But at the end of the day, Jinki knows that Minho will not listen because if there is even the slightest thing he can do to help, he’ll do it. And in the end, Jinki doesn’t get his hero or his husband.

Jinki has always thought that Minho was too selfless for his own good.


End file.
